


''You're insane, bodyguard.''

by LaughableMarble



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: High Chaos Corvo Attano, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, bottom!daud, top!corvo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 03:44:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12268197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughableMarble/pseuds/LaughableMarble
Summary: On his way to find Daud, Corvo's revenge is leading him to a new way of destroying him. Physically.Real NSFW here, don't read if you're under 18! You've been warned!





	1. Cutting the skin

**Author's Note:**

> There's not enough bottom!daud for the outsider's sake!

It was a matter of time. The Royal Protector was near. Daud's stomach began to ache, as he was unsure of how all of this would end. He knew he couldn't beat Corvo, but a part of him wanted to believe that the other man would be weak, tired. The flooded district was silent, everyone focusing and waiting for any movement, steps. 

The assassin, holding a book in his hand, looked at Thomas, who was standing next to him. The younger man was worried for Daud, but he didn't say a word. Knowing what was on his mind, he decided to get Thomas as far as possible from the office. Corvo was supposed to kill him, and only him. He didn't want any of his men to be hurt or worse, impaled by Corvo's bloody blade.

''Thomas, tell the others to be very careful, the bodyguard's here.'' Daud said, the whaler nodding then disappearing from the office, leaving Daud alone. The assassin sighed, closing his eyes. He wanted to hear something, but nothing came. He felt that the other marked one arrived, coming near his quarters, but he couldn't hear anything. At least not no-

-Blink-

Shit. Damn Corvo, damn his marked hand, and damn himself for making an appointment with death the moment he locked his eyes with Jessamine, a long time ago.

''I know your footsteps, bodyguard…'' he said, focused on the noise from above him. Corvo was walking next to his bed, probably waiting for him to go upstairs and fight him. Daud moved, he walked from his desk, but stopped immediately as he saw time freezing.

''This doesn't work for me, Corvo.'' Daud said, taking out his blade.

''Good.'' was the only answer Corvo gave him before falling on his feet exactly in front of the man. 

They both looked at each other, Daud frowning and breathing slowly, as Corvo walked toward him. They were next to his desk, a few paper falling on the floor. 

''Assassin...'' he said, looking at Daud. 

''Bodyguard…'' Daud replied, still looking at the horrible mask. He still hasn't seen his face yet. Corvo chuckled darkly, and took out his blade. Like he thought, the blade was shining red, blood still fresh. He laughed when he saw Daud's eyes widening in shock. 

''Your men, assassin…. They're still alive.. lucky people….'' Corvo said, as he removed his mask, dark tired eyes looking at his blade, before walking toward Daud again, until the other man's back touched the library behind him. 

In a fast movement Daud approched the other man and tried to wound Corvo in his shoulder to make him drop his blade. The Protector grope his arm and pulled it high, only to find an open way to enter Daud with his blade. Into his abdomen.

''Aah!'' Daud screamed in sudden pain, being cut sharply and deeply, blood dripping out. He fired back and managed to get away from Corvo's grip, slashing his arm, blood bursting out, going for another move, when the younger man reach out his stomach to push him violently back against the library. A few books dropped, and Corvo held tightly Daud's jaw, with a menacing smile.

He breathed carefully, looking at Corvo. ''You're insane, bodyguard'' he said. He wanted to make him angry, to end that quickly, he couldn't hold the pain anymore, the cut was deep and painful. Corvo smiled at that comment. Insane was a weak word, compared to what he was thinking.

''Maybe I am… I want to kill you, assassin. But ruining you could be better.'' A confused face made him continue.  
''I've killed everyone to reach you, I heard that you hated Lord Regent. Good news. His head exploded at the impact of my bullet on his head. Can it be your turn now ?'' Corvo said, sending a great fear to Daud's stomach. ''I want to end you like you did with Jessamine. But destroying you could be more interesting''. He said, before bending down to bite Daud's neck, tasting blood on his tongue. 

Daud gasped loudly at the sudden pain, hiting Corvo's shoulder to push him away. ''Fuck! What are you doin-'' He said, as the Royal Protector left him up and pressed himself against Daud's wound, positioning himself between the assassin's thighs. Daud hissed in pain, his hands instinctively reaching Corvo's shoulders. He was breathing fast, the pain was unbearable, the touch becoming ecstasy.


	2. Ecstasy

He felt himself go insane, as the younger man pushed himself harder than he was in the beginning. Daud was screaming his name, going from low breaths to loud moans. He was pinned against the wall of his office, feeling harsh kisses on his jaw as Corvo was holding him, balls deep into him. Corvo's hands were bruising his hips. He felt nails digging onto his back shoulders. He groaned, pounding faster and biting Daud's neck as the assassin cursed and inclined his head up, giving more access to the Royal Protector.

Blood was tripping from their hands, Daud's wound threatening to open further at any moment, considering their roughness on each other. But it wasn't left open, Corvo's chest on him was keeping him from dying. Thank the outsider, the other man didn't cut his body too deep, his organs weren't damaged. 

''You're… aah… insane..'' Daud said again, struggling to talk. He was panting into Corvo's neck, gripping his shoulders for support. 

''Taste you… That's what I wanted…'' Corvo articulated slowly, still pounding into Daud. ''Your blood… In exchange of hers…''

''Amazing… Being fucked... instead of killed… ah… Great idea bodygu- aah!'' The assassin screaming again, the thrusting becoming harder on each and every word he said. Bruises were showing on his neck, turning purple. He was going to have them for weeks, considering the teeth marks. 

''Listen… I know you won't believe me but…'' Daud started.

''Shut up..'', Corvo said, replying fast.

''No… Corvo.. I'm.. I'm sorry for what...Ah.. happened.. ah… Please…'' 

''Sorry isn't … going to solve anything'' Corvo answered, resting his forehead against Daud's, pressing his body harder on the killer's abdomen.

Corvo wanted him to suffer, physically, mentally. He was doing a good job so far, Daud looked like he was going to collapse.   
Well, it's not a bad idea, he thought, looking into Daud's eyes and pulling his dick out, before letting the man fall on his naked ass, with a surprised gasp. Corvo didn't wasted time. He pulled Daud by his waist, the other man falling on his back. The Royal Protector positioned himself between his legs and entered inside Daud again, blood going down from Daud's ring of flesh, the red liquid painting the wooden floor. Corvo held Daud's hands above his head, thrusting and going deeper, analyzing every expression of pain the assassin was making underneath him. Tears made that even better. 

Daud was crying in silent, his eyes shut. If he endured the pain of the cut and the moment Corvo decided to humiliate him, maybe, and he thought, maybe, he would make it out alive. 

'''Daud.'' said Corvo, looking down at him. The man refused to open his eyes, hot tears streaming down his tired and scarred face. ''Daud.'' Corvo repeated, firmly.

''Please…'' Daud said, still not opening his eyes. Time was still freezing, and Daud wondered how long they were doing it, since none of his whalers came to interrupt what was happening.  
He finally opened his eyes, wide, when he felt his lips being crushed with Corvo's. What the fu-, thought Daud, the bodyguard definitely went crazy. His mouth remained closed, Daud still getting on defense, but Corvo bit his lower lip hard enough to do a little cut. Daud opened his mouth and Corvo kissed him harder, not stopping his fast movements on him.  
Cum was leaking from Daud's dick, his member trapped between their stomachs. It was rubbing from between them, Daud feeling himself over the edge. He was overwhelmed with so many sensations and emotions, going from fear to excitement. Corvo broke the kiss, now kissing Daud's tears and biting slowly on his cheek.

When he felt himself getting near, he embraced Daud's stomach, breathing into his bruised neck. Daud was gripping his back shoulders, as the he felt the man letting himself go inside of him, hot drops of cum leaking out. The sensation made him follow Corvo, cumming on both of their clothes, with a groan. The ecstasy, he thought. The ecstasy, the suffering, the ecstasy… the pain. Fuck, his wound was still making him suffer, as his mind was back on track. 

-Crack-

''Master!'' one of the whalers said loudly, approaching the quarters. Corvo unfroze time when Daud didn't noticed, the bastard. Of course. He was humiliating him after all. From the beginning, to the end, he thought.  
His attention was back on Corvo when the man whispered to him.

''If I see you again, I will catch you, and Emily will decide on your fate. I will not let you go a second time.''

Daud nodded fast, still fighting to get a bit of air into his lungs. His was completely exhausted.  
The second after, Daud felt lighter. Corvo disappeared in a Blink. Daud hasn't moved, his legs still wide, his back on the floor, white and red dots on his clothes. 

''Maste-'' The masked whaler said, now disappearing from a distance to appear behind the closed door.

''Stop where you are!'' Daud screamed. ''Don't come in!''

''Are you okay-''

''Yes, for fuck's sake just don't come in!'' Daud said, struggling to get his pants back on. He needed moment to process what happened, and not to fall heavily on the floor. He was breathing hard, his heart pounding. He was alive. He was a mess, but fuck, he was alive. This was a disappointment, but also a relief, still chocked of what Corvo had in mind, instead of murdering him. 

''Get me a health kit, and now!'' He screamed at the door, touching his chest, his blood dry. At least he wasn't dying anymore, the blood stopped dripping out. Maybe because of the pressure of Corvo earlier, as it seems that the man anticipated the quick fight, the cut, the sex. 

Damn, Daud thought, rubbing at the fabric to at least get the cum off. Waiting for his men to come and help him, he sat next to the desk, rubbing his red cheeks.   
His mind was making a to do list. Next task: never cross Corvo's path again, if he wanted to stay alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll write fluff very soon. Writting Daud dyin had me dyin too tbh


End file.
